Torture et plus si affinités
by BeautifullFight
Summary: HPDM. Un cours de potion qui tourne mal, une punition bien méritée. Malefoy au service de Harry, qui va bien en profiter, n'en doutez guère. Et les sentiments dans tout ça? Comment cela commencera, et comment tout cela finira.
1. Comment survivre

**Torture et plus si affinités**

Disclaimer : Heureusement pour tous les personnages et les lieux de Harry Potter, ils ne sont pas ma propriété

**Résumé : **HPDM. Un cours de potion qui tourne mal, une punition bien méritée. Malefoy au service de Harry, qui va bien en profiter, n'en doutez guère. Et les sentiments dans tout ça? Comment cela commencera, et comment tout cela finira.

**Note : **Chaque chapitre est un bond entre le présent et le passé. Comme vous le remarquerez, le premier chapitre se produit dans le ''présent'' et le second, dans le 'passé'. J'ai décidé de publier les deux premiers chapitres de l'histoire en même temps pour bien mettre en place l'action, car les deux réalités de dérouleront par intervalles

***SPOILER*** (Est-ce encore un spoiler?) **Contexte** : Harry est dans sa septième année à Poudard, La puissance de Voldemort ne cesse de s'accroître. Il n'y a pas eut d'attaque sur le ministère ni à Poudlard, donc Sirius est vivant.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 1 ou Comment survivre **

Il pleut fut la première pensée qu'eut l'homme lorsqu'il s'éveilla. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux mais il entendait parfaitement le bruit des gouttelettes percutant de façon chaotique sa fenêtre. La canicule est terminée fut sa seconde pensée.

Il ouvrit les yeux et resta quelques instants dans son lit douillet, contemplant le ciel gris par la grande fenêtre. Un frisson le parcouru suivi par une onde de tristesse. Sa respiration était lente et profonde, mais les draps se soulevaient à peine tant il était mince. Avisant l'heure, il se résolu à quitter son havre chaud et, étape par étape, souleva ses couvertures, glissa ses pieds dans ses pantoufles épaisses, puis resta quelques secondes assis sur le bord du matelas, incertain de vraiment vouloir se lever, puis, sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, se leva.

En dehors des couvertures l'air était froid et hostile. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler un peignoir chaud et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. L'eau, brûlante, lui permis de se réveiller complètement. La fragrance de _son_ shampooing empli la salle de bain de son odeur caractéristique...

Il allait devoir changer de marque.

Sa main pâle vint essuyer un peu de buée sur le miroir, au-dessus du lavabo. Il aperçu son reflet, sa peau blafarde, les cernes violets qui soulignaient ses yeux, l'absence d'éclat de ces derniers. La lumière qui brillait dans son regard s'était éteinte trois jours plus tôt. Peut-être pour toujours. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plaqués contre son front et, d'une main tremblante, essaya de les coiffer, en vain. Même _lui_ avait abandonné après quelques mois… Il retourna à sa chambre et, durant de longues minutes, contempla le complet noir qui l'attendait innocemment dans son placard.

Son cœur se serra. C'était aujourd'hui. Il ferma les yeux, déglutit, respira, et incapable de se retenir plus longtemps il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues creuses et entendit les gémissements de douleur qui s'échappaient par coups de sa gorge. Des frissons secouaient son échine.

Il murmura _son_ nom, une fois, deux fois et son ton si léger fini par se muer en un long cri d'agonie qui déchira le silence du loft. Il était parti, pour toujours. Il songea durant un instant qu'il aurait préféré qu'il le quitte pour un autre, mais c'était une vaine pensée. Son amour était mort et son cadavre était enfermé dans une boite qui serait enterrée dans la terre froide où il se décomposerait lentement... Un sanglot plus violent secoua son être. Penser à son amour de cette manière lui broyait le cœur.

Si au moins il avait su ce qui allait se passer, ce matin là, il aurait damné son âme, son cœur, sa vie pour sauver l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Il se serait jeté sans réfléchir devant cette balle perdue qui avait déchiré la peau si tendre de son cœur dans l'aube pâle d'un matin d'été. Un frisson de haine pure le traversa et il dut se retenir d'aller anéantir ces jeunes qui, pour une raison quelconque, avaient décidé de s'entretuer avec des armes à feu ce matin là, ne se blessant que légèrement et brisant la vie de deux innocents. Celle de son amour et la sienne.

Il aurait aimé être prévenu à l'avance, lui donnant la chance de se préparer à son départ… Mais peut-être aurait-ce été pire, il aurait certainement refusé et fuit la réalité qui l'aurait éventuellement rattrapée, cruelle et froide.

Il sécha ses larmes, calma sa respiration et fit le vide dans son esprit. Il enfila le complet machinalement. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir, le veston est bien en place. Il m'aurait trouvé beau, songeât-il. Une ombre de sourire frôla ses lèvres, bien vite écartée par un vent de désespoir.

On cogna à la porte. C'était Hermione : elle était la seule personne qu'il attendait. Peut-être serait-elle accompagnée de son mari Ron, car bien que ce dernier n'ait jamais totalement accepté le choix de Harry, il regrettait sincèrement ce qui était arrivé.

La femme eut une moue désolée devant la pâleur de son ami. Elle le serra dans ses bras, cette étreinte lui fit du bien.

Il ne se rappelait pas être monté dans la voiture et s'être déplacé jusqu'au cimetière. Il réalisa qu'il était déjà rendu lorsque Hermione lui tapota le bras avec douceur. Ils étaient à quelques mètres à peine du cercueil. Il sorti de la voiture par des gestes nerveux et saccadés.

Il ne voulait pas.

Il ne voulait pas.

La tristesse et la peur se côtoyaient avec une proximité étonnante dans son ventre, lui donnant la nausée et l'envie de fuir la réalité à toutes jambes. Ce n'était pas possible

Un cauchemar. Il se pince discrètement. Non. C'est vrai. Il a la tête qui tourne, son cœur bat à un rythme effréné. Il continu à marcher, lentement. L'angoisse l'étrangle dans ses bras glacés.

Malgré tout il se retrouva trop rapidement, à son avis, devant le cercueil – ouvert – de son aimé. Il était parfait, la pâleur de sa peau, ces cheveux blonds si doux, l'air angélique de son visage et ces yeux qui ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais… L'odeur écœurante des fleurs le prend à la gorge. Partir… Fuir… Sa respiration se brise, s'effrite.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée Harry fut secoué par de violents sanglots et ses larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie. Un long cri s'échappa de sa gorge, un cri si déchirant que ses amis sentirent leur cœur se serrer, ne pouvant imaginer l'ampleur de la souffrance de l'homme aux yeux verts.

La cérémonie fut courte, certainement à cause de la pluie battante et au moment de descendre le cercueil Harry murmura, la voix enrouée d'avoir trop pleurer

«Adieu, Draco»

**Fin du premier chapitre**

Donc oui un début triste, je le sais bien mais bon c'est comme ça, les histoire heureuses pleines de licornes et de petits soleil je n'aime pas trop. Le second chapitre devrais être publié très bientôt si ce n'est déjà fait. Reviwer si vous aimez... ou pas ;)


	2. Comment torturer Potter

**Chapitre 2 ou Comment torturer Potter**

Disclaimer : Heureusement pour tous les personnages et les lieux de Harry Potter, ils ne sont pas ma propriété

**Note : **Ce chapitre se déroule durant la septième année de Harry. J'espère que vous avez bien aimé le premier.

La classe, éclairée par une unique fenêtre percée dans la pierre près du plafond, était sombre et saturée par une lourde odeur métallique. Harry regardait son chaudron dont le contenu – orange – bouillonnait joyeusement. La couleur aurait dut tirer un peu plus vers le jaune mais il ne s'en préoccupa guère, ses pensées étaient occupées par le fait qu'il lui restait encore deux heures à passer dans cette classe sinistre et puante. Les cours de potion étaient vraiment les pires, Snape passait son temps à critiquer les élèves appartenant aux Gryffondor et à enlever des points sans raison. Sa seule consolation était qu'il était maintenant en septième année. Après, il n'aurait plus à supporter ni Snape, ni Malefoy, ni aucun Serpentard. Bien sûr, Voldemort gâchait un peu le tableau mais bon, un avada et c'était fini… pas vrai?

La potion vira au bleu, signe qu'il était temps d'ajouter le sang de grenouille pourpre, cause de l'odeur métallique. Harry ouvrit prudemment sa fiole, fut assailli par l'odeur horrible, et préleva une partie du contenu avec un compte-goutte. Neuf gouttes, avait précisé Snape avec un air grave, pas une de plus ou une de moins. Un, deux, trois compta Harry avec sérieux. Il voulait réussir cette potion, la semaine dernière il avait échoué parce que Malefoy avait lancé une queue de lézard dans son chaudron, et la semaine d'avant parce que Goyle avait accidentellement – d'après ses dires – éternué dedans. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas compter sur Ron pour l'aider, le pauvre avait encore plus de difficulté que lui en potion. Mais cette fois il allait réussir. Pinçant les lèvres de colère et de concentration, Harry laissa tomber la neuvième goutte.

La potion siffla et pris la couleur exacte décrite dans le manuel. Un sourire fier apparu sur ces lèvres, cet alors que du coin de l'œil, il vit la main de Malefoy, bien haute dans les airs, lancer un objet non identifié dans la direction de son chaudron. Voyant la chose grisâtre se diriger à toute vitesse vers lui, Harry tendit la main et au moment où elle allait tomber dans le chaudron et l'attrapa. Il eut un sourire encore plus fier que le précédant, il était vraiment un très bon attrapeur. Il regarda Malefoy qui le fixait d'un drôle d'air. Il ne semblait pas déçu qu'il ait attrapé la… chose mais il ne semblait pas non plus… entièrement satisfait.

C'est alors qu'il vit le jeune homme blond sourire comme jamais et reportant son attention vers la chose – froide et gluante – qu'il tenait dans la main, Harry vit une goutte de liquide clair tomber dans le chaudron. Son contenu émit un bruit strident qui alerta Snape qui s'approcha de lui à grands pas enragés. Si Malefoy n'avait pas été un Malefoy, il aurait éclater de rire.

«Potter vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile de la pire espèce…» et blablabla, se dit le jeune homme. Il constata que le contenu de son chaudron c'était transformé en une fine poudre noire. Au moins, pensa-t-il ça ne m'a pas explosé à la figure cette fois… Snape continuait de lui crier dessus lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante traversa son bras et il ne pu retenir un cri de douleur. Snape regarda son poing serré et blêmi… ou peut-être était-ce son teint naturel.

«Zabini, surveillez la classes, j'amène Potter à l'infirmerie. Malefoy, vous venez aussi» La voix de Snape était dure et aigue, signe de sa grande colère. Le blond se leva et tel un condamné se dirigea aux côtés de Potter, les yeux fixés au sol.

Snape soupira, qu'avait-il fait de si horrible pour être condamné à supporter ces deux idiots pendant encore un an. Il eut envie de laisser Potter aller seul à l'infirmerie avec Malefoy mais ils allaient sûrement commencer à se battre en chemin, l'un deux serait certainement blessé et Dumbledore serait en colère contre lui, encore. Entendre encore une fois ce vieillard sénile essayer de lui inculquer quelconque principe était si douloureusement ennuyant qu'il préférait encore laisser sa classe à un gamin de dix-sept ans, au risque que tous les Gryffondors fassent exploser leur chaudron et perdent malencontreusement quelques membres ou même la vie – risque que Snape était prêt à prendre - et accompagner Potter à l'infirmerie. Il regarda de nouveau le gamin, une expression de souffrance contenue sur le visage, le point serré autour de la bave de chauve-souris des grottes du Nord, substance qui était venimeuse, mais pas mortelle heureusement (ou malheureusement selon le point de vue). Severus était persuadé que son neveu savait parfaitement les effets de cette substance, et que c'est en connaissance de cause qu'il l'avait lancé à Potter. Un contact de plus de trente secondes provoquait une vive douleur et des brûlures graves à la peau. Par chance, Potter n'était pas assez idiot pour…

«Potter lâchez cette chose bon sang!» Harry, qui sentait toujours une douleur brûlante dans son bras, essayait déjà d'ouvrir la main depuis plusieurs secondes, mais le moindre mouvement intensifiait la sensation de brûlure et rendait vaine toute tentative. Il réitéra tout de même l'expérience, sans résultat. Sans un mot Snape alla chercher une fiole dans l'armoire près de son bureau. Maudissant tous les gamins de cette planète il alla rejoindre Potter et sans perdre de temps il versa une goutte du produit verdâtre sur la main douloureuse du fils de son ennemi de toujours, qui ne pu retenir un cri aigue. Les muscles de Malefoy se tendirent et une vague (légère la vague) de culpabilité le submergea, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué.

Harry regarda la chose qu'il tenait se dissoudre dans un sifflement, la douleur qui l'avait envahi quelques secondes plus tôt avait disparu. Il sourit et ouvrit doucement sa main. Sa bouche s'assécha et ses yeux devinrent deux soucoupes à l'air apeuré. Sa main était brûlée par endroit, presque noire à certains, à d'autres rouge et purulente. Malefoy tenta un coup d'œil qu'il regretta amèrement, il ne pu retenir une grimace. Il se jura en son fort intérieur de ne plus jamais chercher à faire de mal à Potter, bien que cela l'amusait grandement… En tout cas dans la prochaine semaine… ou dans les prochains jours… Et puis merde! Potter était une victime toute désignée, l'emmerder était la seule chose qui distrayait Malefoy dans cette école pourrie.

Sans un mot Snape prit le col de la robe de Malefoy dans une main, celle de Potter dans l'autre et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie si rapidement que les deux adolescents durent courir pour rester à son niveau.

Pomfresh ne sembla pas surprise de l'arrivée de Potter et le fit asseoir dur l'un des nombreux lits.

«Il a touché de la salive de chauve-souris des grottes du Nord» L'infirmière émit un cri de stupeur et attrapa la main, de nouveau douloureuse, de Potter. Le jeune homme retint une expression de souffrance lorsque l'infirmière lui fit séparer ses doigts.

«Combien de temps?» Snape pinça les lèvres et lâcha finalement

«Quelques minutes…» Les joues de l'infirmière blanchirent de rage

«Et vous avez laissez faire ça?!» Pompom avait un air indigné et regardait Snape avec colère.

«Monsieur Malefoy est la cause de cette… blessure?» Dit la femme après une courte pause, lorgnant le coupable avec colère. Snape acquiesça, puis pris Malefoy par le bras et quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide. Pomfresh lui enverrait le Gryffondor par la suite. Harry sentit l'infirmière appliquer une crème froide sur sa main, la douleur s'évapora rapidement. Cette fois Malefoy avait vraiment des ennuis, se dit-il, il n'y échapperait pas. Même Snape semblait furieux contre son protégé. Peut-être serait-il débarrassé de ce petit blond prétentieux pour de bon. Harry sourit doucement, ce serait trop beau…

Dans le bureau du directeur, l'air était lourd. Snape, qui venait d'expliquer la situation au directeur se tenait en retrait, le regard fixé sur un point invisible, son mécontentement contenu avec adresse. Malefoy regardait le sol, il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait, mais cela ne valait pas une expulsion, quelques heures de retenue tout au plus. Le directeur, quant à lui, avait les mains jointes et son regard passait d'un homme à l'autre. Il détestait ce genre de situation dans laquelle l'un de ces élèves en blessait intentionnellement un autre. Bien sûr il pourrait renvoyer Malefoy chez lui mais ce serait idiot de sa part car non seulement son père le féliciterai d'avoir blessé Potter mais l'inciterai à recommencer. De cela le directeur de Poudlard était certain. Il pourrait aussi lui donner des heures de retenue mais à quoi bon. Malefoy était si manipulateur qu'il s'arrangeait, la plupart du temps, pour persuader le professeur qu'il regrettait sincèrement son action et donc qu'il n'avait pas besoin de retenue. Cet alors qu'une idée de génie frappa le vieil homme, une idée si absurde qu'elle en était tout bonnement géniale. Il eut un sourire qui glaça Malefoy jusqu'aux os.

Harry regarda le bandage qui couvrait sa main jusqu'au poignet. Il soupira, la douleur avait cessée mais un simple mouvement la ravivait. Maudit Malefoy, il avait envie de le frapper jusqu'à le défigurer! Comment allait-il jouer au quidditch, faire des sorts ou ses devoirs? Il arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur, elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Des voix, ou plutôt des cris, lui parvinrent.

«Il n'en est pas question! Renvoyez moi plutôt, ou faites moi nettoyer la salle des trophées ou même les toilettes avec une brosse à dents! Obligez-moi à discuter avec Mimi geignarde toute une soirée mais pas ÇA!» La voix hautaine de Malefoy avait pris des intonations aigues, il semblait être sur le point de sombrer dans la panique.

«Je ne crois pas que cela sera aussi constructif…» La voix du directeur, calme et sereine en apparence, laissait entrevoir une pointe d'amusement. Harry arriva finalement devant la porte et pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore sans se donner la peine de cogner.

Malefoy se tourna vers lui, un air contrit sur le visage. Dumbledore lui fit un sourire lumineux et l'interrogea sur l'état de sa main. Harry lui répondit par des grognements intelligibles, trop curieux de savoir de qu'elle punition Malefoy avait écopé. Le directeur ne s'en préoccupa guère et souri aux deux adolescents, beaucoup trop heureux à l'avis des ces derniers. Il passa quelques instants à contempler l'inquiétude qui brillait dans les yeux des gamins puis prononça d'un ton détaché

«Harry, vu l'état de ta main, tu ne pourras certainement pas t'en servir durant au moins quelques jours, j'en suis donc venu à la conclusion que le responsable de ton état devrait t'assister durant ta convalescence, et ce jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes tous tes moyens. Ce sera sa punition»

Harry ne pu retenir un sourire vainqueur : il allait en faire baver à ce petit blond prétentieux, mais une idée, lui traversa l'esprit.

«Et si Malefoy ne… coopère pas?» Dumbledore eut un sourire que Harry ne pu qualifier que de machiavélique. Draco déglutit, incertain, le directeur ne pouvait pas être si cruel… non?

«Je crois que M. Malefoy sait où sont ses intérêts, Harry» Prononça Dumbledore, le sourire fendu jusqu'à l'arrière de la tête, très, très fier de son coup.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, sachant que cela terminerait en bain de sang et que cela allait encore retomber sur lui.

«Bonbons au citron?» Proposa le directeur, les yeux brillant comme jamais.

**Fin du second chapitre**

Bon bon bon j'espère que vous avez apprécié, personnellement moi je m'amuse énormément en écrivant cette fanfic ^^ Sinon les reviews c'est gratuit :P


	3. Comment voir le monde sans lui

**Torture et plus si affinités**

Disclaimer : Heureusement pour tous les personnages et les lieux de Harry Potter, ils ne sont pas ma propriété

**Note : **Un troisième chapitre pour ma fanfic :) Avec l'université je devrais être capable de publier environ un chapitre aux 10-15 jours pour conserver une avance en cas de panne d'inspiration. Sinon... il y a pas grand chose à dire à part bonne lecture!

**Chapitre Trois : Comment voir le monde sans lui**

Le café avait un goût fade. La lumière était sans éclat. L'appartement était trop grand, trop vide. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Il regarda Hermione prendre une gorgée de thé. L'extérieur de la tasse était d'un noir brillant, et l'intérieur rouge. Draco avait choisi ce motif lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble. Toutes les assiettes, bols, tasses et autres articles communs étaient identiques. À bien y penser, tout ce qui avait demandé un talent de décorateur venait du blond. La peinture sur les murs, la couleur des sofas, le design des chaises… Harry soupira

Il allait devoir tout vendre et emménager loin d'ici, c'était trop plein de lui ici, chaque recoin réveillait en lui un souvenir plus douloureux que le précédent.

«Je crois que je vais déménager» Sa propre voix lui semblait sortie de nulle part, presque obscène dans le silence qui régnait. Hermione encra son regard dans le sien, ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, l'un sondant l'âme de l'autre. Elle ne dit rien, mais elle su ce qu'elle pensait.

Fuir ne servirait à rien, mais il avait raison de vouloir quitter ce lieu : Draco avait été tué sur le pas de la porte. Bien que tous s'entendent pour dire que ce qui était arrivé à Draco était un cas isolé, comment avoir l'esprit tranquille? Comment faire son deuil, comment prendre un nouveau départ?

Lui et la jeune fille n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre, ils lisaient l'un dans l'autre. Hermione approcha sa chaise de la sienne et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, appuyant sa tête contre la sienne. Ses cheveux bouclés vinrent lui chatouiller la joue. Le cœur de l'homme s'apaisa un peu. Il savait qu'avec le temps la tristesse s'éteindrait, et qu'il réapprendrait à sourire, rire et aimer, mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour l'instant c'était de sentir les bras chauds de son amie de toujours l'entourer, et de vivre sans se préoccuper de demain.

Il tentait chaque jour de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête avant de chercher un nouveau logement, mais l'absence de Draco lui pesait douloureusement, et chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire quelque chose de constructif, il lui semblait perdre tous ses repères et devenait incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Draco et lui ne se séparaient que pour travailler, et encore… Et maintenant il était seul. Il soupira, l'esprit ailleurs, le regard fixant le vide.

Hermione prit une longue gorgée de liquide chaud et odorant. Elle savait que Harry n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Il était pâle, amaigri, il ne sortait plus sauf lorsqu'elle l'amenait avec elle… Elle s'inquiétait, mais cela ne faisait qu'une semaine. Il avait probablement besoin de temps.

Elle regarda l'heure et se leva péniblement. Harry sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité et l'aida à se lever. Durant un instant il laissa son regard voguer sur le ventre gonflé de son amie. Elle attendait des jumeaux, et quand Ron l'avait appris il était soudainement devenu blanc comme un linge. Il était terrifié à l'idée de devenir papa, alors des jumeaux en plus… Il se souvenait de sa mère qui devait batailler sans arrêt avec Fred et George, de tous les coups qu'ils avaient fait… Hermione elle, semblait seulement espérer qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à naître. Il lui restait encore un mois avant l'accouchement et son ventre semblait vouloir exploser tant il était énorme.

Harry regarda la femme mettre son châle et ne pu résister à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était sa meilleure amie, sa sœur. Elle venait tous les jours s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas jeter du toit ou qu'il ne passait pas plusieurs jours à rester sous les couvertures, sans se laver ou manger. Habituellement elle l'amenait marcher sur le bord d'une plage, ou en forêt, ou parfois ils transplanaient d'un endroit à l'autre simplement pour se changer les idées… mais aujourd'hui elle avait sa dernière échographie avant l'accouchement, puis elle avait des courses à faire pour la chambre des bébés. Elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait venir mais il avait refusé. Ce moment lui appartenait, à elle et à Ron… et il détestait faire les boutiques. Ils se serrèrent fort l'un contre l'autre, elle lui fit promettre de manger ce soir, puis elle quitta le loft.

L'atmosphère devint immédiatement insoutenable. Harry regarda son t-shirt blanc et son pantalon de coton gris. Il fixa durant de longues minutes ses mains. Son visage n'exprimait que le désarroi. Il avait l'impression de se séparer de lui-même, de ne plus être dans son corps, de se regarder de très très loin. Lentement il enleva ses vêtements et entra dans la salle de bain. La pièce était composée d'une toilette plus blanche que blanche, d'un lavabo qui tenait plus de la cascade que de la plomberie et d'une immense douche vitrée assez grande pour accueillir une équipe de quidditch au complet. Il alla s'asseoir, nu, sur le carrelage froid, les jambes contre sa poitrine. Il leva le bras et attrapa le shampooing. Les mains tremblantes il ouvrit le contenant. L'odeur musquée envahit ses narines. Il soupira. Il regardait le vide, l'esprit ailleurs, loin de ce monde. Il se souvenait de la saveur de ses lèvres, de la chaleur de ses bras. Il se rappelait comment il le prenait tout contre lui lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar, il le serrait contre sa poitrine ferme et frottait son dos en murmurant des mots doux.

Il avait froid. Il était seul. Il appuya sa tête contre ses genoux et se laissa engloutir par les souvenirs.

0o0o0

Il faisait nuit quand il se réveilla. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de s'être endormi, mais il aurait aimé ne jamais se réveiller. Il rêvait souvent à _avant_, et quand il s'éveillait la réalité lui sautait à la gorge. Harry se leva, le corps endoloris, il s'étira longuement et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il allait enfiler un boxer propre lorsqu'il avisa la corbeille de vêtements sales qui débordait. Il avait du supplier Hermione de ne pas nettoyer la maison, qu'il le ferait, que ça lui changerait les idées mais manifestement le lavage avait été la dernière de ses priorités. Presque frénétiquement il agrippait les morceaux de tissu et les jetait derrière lui, réalisant que c'était les sien. Au fond du panier, il trouva un t-shirt vert, un peu trop grand pour lui. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais il s'en fichait. Plus rien ne comptait. Presque avec amour, il porta le chandail à son cœur puis en huma le doux parfum. Des sanglots silencieux parcoururent son corps et il se dirigea vers le lit, s'enroula avec le chandail dans les couvertures et s'endormit presque aussitôt, l'odeur de Draco parfumant l'air.


End file.
